Same Love
by Catiebug42
Summary: Callie begins to question her sexuality after she notices how much she craves a relationship like the one her mom's have.
1. chapter 1

**Callie Pov**

I watch as my mom's cuddle in the loveseat they decided to share during the movie, something I've done since I first came to the house. I watch as Lena plays with Stef's hand, drawing patterns lightly across it, while Stef watches her smiling softly. I look over and see all my siblings have started to fall asleep. It was my turn to be on the couch that night but I shared it with Mari. I laid back and watched as my moms interacted. They were whispering at this point and Lena's hand had moved to Stef's thigh rubbing it. I watched as Stef shifted slightly so she could look into Lena's eyes as she sweetly cupped her face and then kissed her. It was so sweet and I hoped I could one day find a love like theirs. At this thought I quickly turned my head to the movie, pretending I hadn't seen anything, and I let out a realistic cough and got up to go get something from the kitchen. As I sat in the kitchen drinking water, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever find someone in my life to love the way they loved each other. I mean I knew I liked boys but I also knew I found this one girl in my class more appealing. At times I thought about her more than I should ever think about someone. I jump when I feel hands on me and I splash water all over myself. I look up to see Lena staring at me and Stef trying not to laugh. "Haha very funny moms. You scared the sh... the crap out of me." I watch as Lena grimaces at me almost cussing at me while Stef starts to laugh. I immediately decide to get even at for laughing at me. I wave for her to come to me and she walks over and I grab my glass which still has water in it and hold it tightly in my hand. "Mom doesn't mama always say that its not nice to laugh at people?" She rolls her eyes and I throw the water in my glass at her and she gasps. "Now who are you going to laugh at?" I stick my tongue out and run behind Lena as Stef's trying to get me. "Mama protect me please." She laughs and steps out of the way as Stef wraps her arms around me and squeezes lightly and kisses my head. "Well done bug, you caught me off guard, I'm proud. But you do know this means war now right?" I gulp as I come to this realization, knowing this would continue for days or even weeks. I kiss them goodnight and head up stairs thinking about tomorrow. Knowing I'd see her because we had lab tomorrow.

 **Lena POV**

I try not to make a big deal about it as we sit and watch the movie knowing we were being watched. I peak over and see her watching us differently then she does but I don't make any motion to acknowledge it knowing she will eventually let whatever is on her mind slip. Half way through I notice the kids are passed out and I even assume Callie is. I look at my beautiful wife and I rub her thigh as I whisper not wanting to wake the kids yet. "I love you Stef.." She shifts slightly and kisses me with a need that almost feels greater than my own and I pull back when I hear one of the kids cough and I see Callie walk into the kitchen. I look to my wife who eventually sighs and we get up. We walk into the kitchen seeing our daughter staring heavily at the glass of water she's holding. I rest my hand on her and she jumps spilling water all over herself and she gets embarrassed and jokes but a smirk falls on her face as she catches Stef laughing at her. I watch the scene fold out in front of me as she tosses water at my wife a She proceeds to chase her and I move out of the way allowing Callie to be caught. Stef promises a war and I sigh knowing how crazy these next few weeks will be with them. We eventually head to bed and I'm excited to head to work tomorrow.

 **Callie POV**

I wake up and turn music on while I get ready. I turn on the song that played at moms wedding, "Same Love." My mind wonders to Harlee as I get dressed singing the song. I throw on a nice pair of skinny jeans, a bra, and one of the flannels I stole from Stef. I straighten my hair and throw on a pair of converses. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen and almost into Jesus. " Hey Cal, I thought I was supposed to be the one with all the energy whats the rush?" I hear everyone laugh and then continue eating. "Nice shirt Cal. I also like the hair whats the occasion?" I blush when Lena says this and I see Stef wink at me while I take a sip of my orange juice. "Callie has a crush.." I spit all my orange juice out and it goes all over the table. "Oh really? Bug has a crush on who?" I see Stef look from me to Mariana. "No I don't Mari. Just because I chose to be more involved on my looks doesn't mean I have a crush." I say it a little to defensively as now everyone is looking at me. "Mari, don't say anything unless you know for a fact its true, if Cal says she doesn't she doesn't. But I do." I look to Jesus who winks at me. At this moment I'm so thankful for him, for trying to take all the attention off me. He goes into talking about this girl Emma on the wrestling team and how he's really into her but isn't sure about how to handle it and that he's thinking of talking to her friend Harlee about it and at this I sit up a little more and listen better. I look around hoping no one noticed but I see Lena looking at me smiling slightly. I turn my attention back to my food, begging for the time to speed up.

When we get to the school, I wait outside as Lena says hi to all the students. I watch as Harlee gets out of her car and I suck in air as soon I see her. She's easily the prettiest person I've ever seen. She has a short skirt on and a white buttondown which pops off her tan skin and midcalf boots on. Her long honey brown hair slightly curled today. She's got her team bag on and her basketball in her hand. She must have a game today, I immediately decide I want to watch it today. I smile when she looks over and smiles at me as she passes by and says hi to Lena. Her smile makes me completely nervous and soft at the same time. I pulled from my thoughts when I hear Lena saying my name, "Callie! You in there?" I turn and nod, silently cursing myself for getting caught staring. "Uh yeah sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" she wraps an arm around my shoulder as we walk in to the school. "I said is everything going okay? You making any new friends, like from the basketball team or soccer team?" I gulp knowing she caught me staring. "Uh no but a lot of us from chemistry are going to the game tonight if I can go please? If I get my homework done." She nods and I head to chemistry. I sit down at the lab table beside Harlee figuring she's my assigned partner and I listen as our teacher tells we will be watching a movie on what we will be doing on Wednesday. Half way through I feel Harlee's hand find mine as it usually does and this time she scoots closer to me and whispers, "Will you come to my game after school? I'd really love to have the one person I want there to be there." Her voice makes me feel things I've never felt before and I blush at her saying she wants me there. "If I can, I promised my mama I'd have all my work done first. But aren't you coming to my house anyway to shoot around with Jesus?" Her hands my inner thigh and I gasp at her sudden touch. "Well yeah, he said he had something to ask me about Emma, but I just figured that'd give me more time to talk to you." I smile and say I'll try to make it, which I end up not being able to.

"It's not fair Lena. Everyone in my class is going why can't I go?" I yell as I stand in the kitchen. "Yeah well you said you'd have everything done and you didn't. But I'd watch your tone before you get in trouble. Now go and finish those problems and then you can go outside and play your guitar." An hour and a half later, I sit outside in a tanktop and jeans playing my guitar and I smile when I feel her hand on my shoulder. "Hey beautiful." I can't help but blush as she sits down beside me with her guitar and basketball in hand. "Hi. Sorry I couldn't make it, how did it go?" She takes my hand and kisses it softly before joining in. "It was great. We won 100-95. I had 35 points and a couple assists and rebounds. It would've been better with you there though." She winks and its not long before Jesus is outside ready to shoot. I head inside and into the kitchen to see Lena smiling into her cup of coffee, I choose to ignore her as I watch them from the window.

 **Lena POV**

I watch Callie from the window while washing dishes and I smile when I see Harlee sit down beside. Their eyes twinkling and voices hushed. I was happy Callie was finally making friends although I didn't understand why she would lie to me about it this morning. I watch as Harlee grabs my daughter's hand at something she said and kisses it soflty. It hits me then. Maybe Harlee isn't just a friend. But from the way Callie acts they definitely aren't together. I watch as Jesus runs outside and gets his time talking and shooting with Harlee. As Callie comes in I sit down smiling at my coffee and I watch as she watches them. She eventually heads upstairs to her room and then ten minutes later Harlee comes in saying it was raining and wanted to take Callie's guitar up to her before it gets messed up and I nod my head to give her permission. I smile proudly at the fact that Callie finally had a friend.

 **Callie POV**

I'm shocked when she barges into my room soaking wet with my guitar. "I thought.. i thought you'd want this. I'm about to leave but I was wondering if you'd want to go to the beach tomorrow. Not just us, Jesus wants to take Emma and Mariana wants to take some guy. We are making it like a group activity. But its the best way I can help Jesus. But honestly I'd love it if you'd come." I smile as she continues to ramble, she's nervous and it's honestly a little cute figuring she is always so confident. I take the guitar and take her hands leading her to the floor beside my bed. "I'd love to go with you tomorrow, thank you for being considerate and bringing my guitar. Also thank you for helping my brother. It's really sweet." Before I could continue on her lips were on mine. It was like a fire had been lit and it felt amazing. It was amazing until Jesus walked in. "Oh my God. Oh my God." He turned and ran into his room. "Give me five minutes Harlee please, I'll be right back." She nods and I take off after him.

"Jesus, please don't tell moms or anyone. I'm not even sure what it was or is yet. Please I like her but I'm not sure if I'm okay with it. I want to be comfortable, please." I beg him and he just smiles.

"You like her? Honestly yeah I'll keep it secret but I don't want to be caught off guard. If you guys do stuff you better find some place else because moms will eventually find out." I smile and he wraps me up in his arms giving me a hug. "I'm glad you're happy Cal." I smile and walk back to Harlee who is now downstairs.

"Hey Harls don't leave yet!" I yell it out running down the stairs running into Stef on the way down. "Hey Slug-a-bug, what's got your panties tangled up?" I roll my eyes and walk outside to say goodbye as she's getting in her car. "I'd love to go to the beach with you... a..and I loved the kiss. I loved it a lot actually." She hugs and whispers softly, "I'll be the one in a sexy bikini tomorrow." I feel my stomach flutter and I know she's about to be very important to me. I watch as she drives off and I turn back to the house and walk into the kitchen, thinking about the kiss. Everyone's sitting down for dinner and I take my seat across from Stef but beside Lena. "Nice for you to join us Love." I smile at Stef as she says this. "Nice to be wanted" I wink at her and her eyes get a little watery as she smiles. As dinner goes on everyones talking about plans and I'm too busy lightly tracing my lip with my fork. I look up over to Lena and she smiles at me. I place my hand in hers under the table and she squeezes it lightly. I hold it as everyone talks until Mariana starts to talk about how they had to read a book in class and someone in the story went through abuse and rape and thought about suicide. She starts going into the story of it and no one notices me go tense except Lena and she only notices cause she's holding my hand. She squeezes hard and I look to her and my eyes must give me away because next thing I know Stef's looking at me and changing the conversation. I head to bed as soon as dinner is over and I'm not surprised when moms come up shortly after to their room knowing I'd be there. I fall asleep in their arms and I dream about her, I dream things I never thought I'd dream.

 **Stef POV**

I listen as my wife tells me how Harlee and Callie must be really close. She tells me how Harlee not only brought her basketball to shoot with Jesus but her guitar so she could play with Callie which meant she knew Callie played. She also made sure to bring in Callie's guitar when it started raining and the way Callie ran her after only meant my daughter finally had a friend. I was excited to know that Cal had plans with Jesus, Mariana, Emma, and Harlee. We eventually got back into the bed and held our daughter knowing she just needed some love after hearing about Mariana's class project. I held her and I could tell she was dreaming, all I could do was hope that it was a pleasant dream.


	2. chapter 2

**Callie POV**

I finally decide on a bikini and its a little revealing but I want to look nice. I leave my hair wavy and even put on the pair of pants that Mariana says my butt looks good in. I eventually head downstairs to already see Harlee, Emma, and some guy waiting on us. I can't help but stare as I see Harlee in a black bikini and a pair of white shorts that scream "look at me" against her skin. She has a small braid hanging down with the rest of her hair and she looks amazing. "Hey Cals, love the pants." she winks at me and my pulse picks up. I shuffle a little and smile shyly back at her. "Oh um... yeah..Thanks... you look stunning, I love your hair." She pushes it back some and smiles proudly at me. I'm falling hard and I know it. We yell bye as we head out and then we make our way to the beach. It's not long until Mariana and a guy we now know as Asher walk off with Jesus and Emma. We tell them we are going to head to the pier and possibly go surfing. We walk along the edge of the water and she takes my hand in hers. I squeeze it lightly before looking at her and I do the unthinkable. I stop us and as she turns to see why I stop I kiss her. It's not exactly a sweet kiss either its one that has my insides screaming. She pulls me closer and I melt into her separating only so we can breathe. She smiles and we continue walking. We eventually get to the pier and she goes to get us some food. She comes back with two hot dogs and a box. "What's that?" she looks at me smiling before answering, "Um.. I wanted to get you something but its just a matching necklace... but now that sounds really stupid. Sorry." I take the box from her and open it to find two necklaces with small silver seashells on it. I smile before taking one and putting it on her and then putting the other on me. "I love it babe." She blushes slightly at my term of endearment and then she grabs my hand as we walk back to the cars. Mariana, Asher, Jesus and Emma ride back together and we ride together.

We get back to the house and we all sit down to watch a movie. Jesus and Emma cuddle as does Mariana and her date. I sit on the loveseat with Harlee and slowly throughout the movies she cuddles into me and kisses my neck. I shudder at her touch and she continues the assault on my neck. I bite my lip to stifle the moan thats escaping and I get up. "Hey guys, who wants popcorn? Relax, I'll go get it." I wink to my siblings so that way they know they can spend some time with their dates and I head to kitchen.

I'm emptying the popcorn in the bowl when I feel her lips on my neck and her arms slip around me. I let out a soft moan and turn towards her and my lips find hers in a passionate kiss. We start making out heavily. Her hands find my ass and she lightly taps it. Her mouth works its way down my neck and she latches on causing me to moan, I know there's going to be a hickey that I'll have to cover up. She sits me down on the counter and kisses me on my collarbone and I moan rather loudly, from which we hear a few laughs come from the room. We separate when we hear a voice. "Hey loves we are back. Who's ready for pizza?" We immediately separate and she grabs the popcorn while I try to regain my composure. "Hey love what are you doing in here alone?" I turn to see Stef standing there with like ten boxes of pizza. "Hey mom, I just wanted to get something to drink, here let me help."

We all sit at the table, well the ones that stayed. Mariana, Jesus, and Emma sit next to each other while I sit beside Harlee and Lena, and Stef sits beside her. Brandon and Jude are at Mike's. We all talk about our day at the beach when Stef starts to question me. "Nice necklace Cal, where did you get it?" I touch the necklace and look to Harlee, "Oh um.. Harlee won a game and this was a prize. Two necklaces and she gave me the other one." I know its half of a lie but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I look over and see Jesus motioning to the side of his neck and is looking at me hard. I immediately catch on and shift my shirt some so it covers the mark. But I didn't do it fast enough. "Callie, what the hell happened to your neck?" I'm not even surprised that Stef was the one to catch it. "I burnt myself with the straightener the other day. You know the day you guys all said I looked nice." This seems to make Lena believe but Stef's eyes are on me and I know she will eventually figure it out if I'm not careful.

During the rest of dinner Harlee sits her hand on my thigh and starts to lightly draw patterns on it. I gasp lightly and drop my fork at the action and everyone stops to look at me. "I'm fine. It slipped through my fingers. Continue eating." I go to kick Harlee slightly and end up kneeing Lena in the process. "Ow." I smile apologetically and she gets up.

 **Lena POV**

 _Why the hell did she just knee me?_ I'm starting to get a little frustrated at her behavior, as I'm not understanding it and I take a deep breath. I get up taking my plate to the sink and turn to see my daughter and Harlee slightly angled towards each other. They are rubbing each other's legs with their feet. _Are they dating? Callie would tell us if she had a girlfriend wouldn't she? Well she did seem a little flustered when we came in and Jesus said that the girls took forever to make popcorn._ I think about all of this when I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts as my wife kisses me. "You in there love? Everything okay?" She pulls back searching my face with her eyes. I see everyone has already left and are heading their separate ways. "Yeah, I think so. Do you think Callie and Harlee are like, well you know, sleeping together?" She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Honestly love I doubt it. Harlee is Callie's first girl friend here. She's dated guys and has expressed her interest in guys before so no I don't. But you know I'd certainly love to be sleeping with you right now." She winks and my whole body reacts to her. I kiss her and no sooner than us getting caught up we are interrupted by our daughters coming in to say goodnight. I watch as Callie stares at us a little longer than usual and I chuckle before asking her a question that usually sends her running for the hills. "Love, you need to talk to us about anything? You don't have to stare, you need anything we are here to listen." She shakes her head and says goodnight ands runs off.

The next morning I wake to hear whispering coming from the girls room. "You'll need to tell them eventually Cal." That's all I hear as I knock and walk in to see Jesus and Mariana on the bed while Callie is throwing on a tanktop. "What are you guys doing in here, whispering?" I'm met with looks that practically scream none of you business, while I see Callie blushing. I choose to ignore it and walk away. I make my way downstairs to see my wife and two of my children waiting on everyone else for breakfast. "Guys time to eat!"

 **Callie POV**

We make our way downstairs and I sit in my usual seat between Lena and Mariana. I listen as they tell us we are heading to the beach today and can invite friends to join us. My mind immediately goes to Harlee and I blush lightly at the thought of her in a bikini again. I receive a sharp elbow to my ribs by Mariana causing me to yelp slightly, receiving looks from everyone at the table. "Sorry, neck hurts didn't sleep well."

I continue listening to everyone at breakfast and I start drinking my juice when Mariana starts to talk. "Moms, what would you guys say if I was gay?" I start to choke and Lena rubs my back trying to help me calm down. I give them a smile to reassure them I'm okay. "Well sweets, we'd be perfectly fine with it. You know how we feel about love. It doesn't who its with as long as its the right kind of love. Why?" Mariana gives a non-committal _just was wondering_ and it takes everything in me not to yell at her right then and there. I look to Jesus who is trying go situate his shirt when I hear it. "Callie what happened to your chest?" I look at Jude and then down to my collarbone and I want to die from embarrassment yet again. "Oh well I was telling moms how I burnt my neck the other day and well I was too embarrassed to say I did it more than once." I look over to Jesus who is laughing. "Next time, learn not to burn yourself." I meet him with a glare and I look to Stef and Lena who are staring at the mark more than I wish they were. The phone rings causing me to drop my spoon into my bowl and everyone laughs at me. Stef walks to the phone and I continue to eat, "Oh Hi Harlee, yeah you can talk. Jesus!" I watch as Jesus gets onto the phone as everyone but me and our moms leaves the table. I slowly eat the rest of my cereal as I keep my eyes on Jesus. "So you and Harlee are close huh, Cal?" I look to Lena and I go blank for a second before responding to her. " Oh yeah, she's my lab partner and we both really love music. You should hear her sing sometime, it's just.. wow. It's the best thing ever to hear it. She's really good at basketball Mom, she beats Jesus and like all the guys at school all the time." I go back to eating when I hear Jesus call my name.

 **Stef POV**

I listen as my daughter says these things to Lena and I hear it. I hear that puppy tone she uses when talking about Harlee, the same one I use with Lena. She's cares for Harlee and I'm not sure what to think. All I know is I don't want my daughter to get hurt if Harlee doesn't feel the same way. " Callie, Harlee will be here in like thirty seconds with her guitar. I invited her to the beach with us." I watch as Callie suddenly goes tense looking at her bowl and then her clothes. She downs the milk in her bowl and practically runs up the stairs almost falling in the process. "Well then, glad to know our conversation was over." I look to Lena surprised at the sarcasm in her voice. "You might be right honey, the way she talks about Harlee, is the way I talk about you." I look over when Jesus and Mariana walk into the room. "Hey so tell me is your sister and Harlee together?" They freeze for a short second and then begin, "No way, they are just friends. Cals, really excited to finally have a friend that is genuinely interested in her and what she likes and not using her." I smile lightly when I ear the doorbell ring.

I open the door to see Harlee looking like she just stepped out of a photoshoot. But before I can say anything I hear almost the exact words I was about to say in my daughter's voice. "Wow, you look really beautiful Harls."


End file.
